I need You
by itzcoolcullen
Summary: Esme wants Bella to marry Edward. Edward is workaholic and Bella has a past. Not dark past . They both marry but Edward doesnt know the past. What will happen when he will know her past. Will he still accept her? Plz try reading. Its good. Not beta'd.
1. The Proposal

**_Hello. i hope you will like my story. sorry its not beta'd but i hope you like it.. plz do review. :) _**

**_eNjoyy_**

_**Chapter 1 : The Proposal**_

* * *

><p>I looked at the sun that was shining brightly. I sighed and walked towards the door. I was feeling quite hungry. I made my way to the refrigerator. I opened it and discovered that there was nothing left to eat. Tears started welling up in my eyes when suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up, surprised. After my parents death no one usually comes to my house. I walked slowly towards the door I peeked through the peep hole. A lady, not young but quite fit was waiting patiently for me to open the door. I opened the door and met soft brown eyes that looked at me as if I was the girl she was looking for ages. She smiled and said "hello. My name is Esme. Can I come in? "<p>

I knew her. She was the wife of Dr Carlisle Cullen. He is a very rich man. I wondered why she came here. I just nodded at her and allowed her to come in. She gave me a quick smile and quickly made her way inside the house. I was a bit embarrassed as my house was not as beautiful as hers or big like hers. She didn't seem to mind it. "Please sit down. I will get coffee for you" I said. Thought I knew there was nothing in the house to eat or drink. "Oh no. Thank you." She said. I smiled at her and sat on the sofa a little away from her. She was looking down as if thinking hard what to speak. Meanwhile I started thinking why she came here. Did I do something wrong? This thought scared me a bit. I looked at her and she smiled. "Bella" she said. She knows my name? "I want you to marry my son Edward."

I looked at her as if she was some alien. "Esme, I mean Mrs. Cullen, I can't do that." I said. This completely shocked me. I never expected that she would throw this question on me. Actually she declared that I am marrying his son. I got up from the sofa and walked to stand beside the door. My mind was racing in many directions and many unspoken questions started filling my mind. She got up slowly and made her way towards me. "I know you are surprised by my question but I really need you to be my daughter-in-law" she said. I looked at her and shook my head sadly. "I am not perfect for your son" I said. She smiled. "You are the most perfect person for my son." Tears started flowing through my eyes. "I think you don't know about my past." I said. She gave me a small smile. "I know everything" she said.

I looked at her, surprised again. "Then why?" I asked her. She sighed sadly.

"Edward is workaholic. I need to find a bride for him who has a lot of patience to meet his demands and don't get angry with his mood swings. I want a girl who can accept Edward in the way he is and does not complain about how rude he is or how he looks. Bella, you are the most decent person I have ever seen and the thing about your past, that guy was really stupid to leave you. You deserve the best." She said, quoting the last line with a smile. I looked down. "Does he know about my past?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "No" she said. "But we will tell him after the marriage"." I don't want to lie to him." I said. "We are not lying" she said. "We are just...hiding". She chuckled. I looked at her and said. "I need to think." She smiled and nodded her head briefly. Then she thanked me and left the house leaving me wrapped in my own thoughts. My past bothered almost every person living nearby. It was the time when I was going to get married to Jacob Black. He was the perfect guy any girl can ever dream of. Just two months were left for our marriage when he started hitting me and beating me up.

I shook my head and forgot about those things. Our marriage broke. It was going to happen. I was broken. No one wanted their child to marry a girl whose marriage was broken before she can even walk down the aisle. My mom couldn't bare the pain and soon she left this world. After my mother passed away my dad starting working more. He died soon too. I wiped the tears away from my face. It happened all because of me. If I wouldn't have said that Jacob was abusing me, my parents would have been alive. I slowly put on my coat and decided to take a quick walk to clear my mind. The weather was pleasant. I liked the way wind blew through my hair. I walked down the street and made my way to the Cullen's house. There right in front of my eyes stood a big mansion. The exterior was so beautiful it made me wonder how the interior was. I sighed. I have to forget my past and I think Edward can help me do that. I slowly knocked on the door.

"Coming" a soft voice said.

I realized it was Esme's voice. She opened the door and greeted me with a big smile.

"Bella. Come in. "she said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you." I said

She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"You needed something?" she asked.

I gave a faint smile.

"I accept you proposal" I said and chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she gave me the most brilliant smile I have ever seen. I smiled back automatically and somewhere in my mind a small voice said that everything's going to be fine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>plzz do review... :) reviews make me smile.. :)<em>**


	2. The Dress, The Note

**_hello.. :) thnks for you reviews.:)) i really hope that you will like this chapter. i am warning you again. its not beat'd. :)) thnks.._**

**_ Chapter 2 : The dress, The Note..._**

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed looking at the picture in my hand. I automatically smiled when I looked at the picture. Esme gave me a picture of Edward as he was out of station because of some business work. I looked at the picture and blushed. He was handsome. Far beyond handsome. He was giving a crooked grin and he had the most amazing green eyes. His eyes were warm and were shining brightly. I couldn't believe when Esme said that he has mood swings. In this picture he was looking perfect. Perfect than Jacob. He was beautiful. His hair was totally a mess and that added to his beauty. I smiled again and thought that this guy will be my husband. This thought saddened me. I sighed. How will he handle it when he gets to know that I was abused before? I pushed the thoughts away from my mind. I put his picture in my diary. I was never a diary writing person but this diary helped me in my bad times. I placed his picture and wrote on the page beside it.<p>

_**I am going to marry him. I can't believe it. He is rich and handsome where as I am just an average girl who has a tough past.**_

I sighed and put the diary inside. I got up from the bed and was about to go down when my phone ringed. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella. It's me Esme."

"Oh hello Esme. How are you?"

"I am fine. I just needed to tell you that Alice, Edward's sister is going to pick you up now so you can decide what to wear on your engagement day"

I gasped. "You talked to Edward? He said yes?" I asked.

There was a brief silence. Then she replied. "No but he will say, you don't worry about that." She said.

I nodded though I knew she couldn't see. "Okay. Then let Alice come." I said.

"Great! She will be there soon." With that she kept the phone.

I sighed. Was I really ready for this? I asked myself. I guess yes. I will be stupid if I say no to Edward. I laughed quietly and quickly hurried upstairs to get dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with the dress I wore. I smiled at my reflection when I heard a soft knock on the door. I hurried downstairs and opened the door. There stood a girl whose height was smaller than mine. She was very pretty. No wonder she was Edward's sister. She gave me big smile. I smiled back in return. "Shall we go?" she asked. I simply nodded my head. She smiled again and started walking, rather jumping towards the car waiting for us. I laughed and made my way to the car. We sat inside and Alice ordered the driver to move. "Soooooooo" she asked. I looked at her. "So?" I said. "You and my brother huh?" She said. I blushed. "He didn't say anything yet" I said. "Oh you don't worry about that." She said confidently. I smiled.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination. I got out of the car and my mouth came in a perfect "O". I looked at her. She just smiled. We were standing in front of the most expensive and the most gorgeous dress shop. "Let's go!" she said excitedly and ran inside. I tried to catch up with her but I failed so I walked slowly looking at every dress with awe. "Come here Bella" she said. I nodded and went towards her. "Pick whatever you want. If you need me, I will be in the next section." She said and left me alone with wonderful dresses. I looked at all of them carefully, not to touch them. "May I help you Ma'am?" came a voice behind me. I jumped at the voice. Little startled. Standing in front of me was the saleswomen. "Um. I need a dress. An engagement dress." I said. She smiled hugely. "Sure sure" she said. She looked rapidly through the dresses and picked out 5 dresses. "You try them on till then I will get more." With that she left. I shifted uncomfortably and then slowly made my way to the changing room. I looked through the 5 dresses but I liked a dress which was navy blue. I tried that one first.

I came out of the changing room to find Alice standing there waiting for me. She looked at me and her mouth hung opened. Did I look hideous? I thought. I looked around uncomfortably. "You look great!" she squealed. "Really?" I asked her. She laughed "Hell yes" she said. I smiled. The navy dress stopped just before the knees. It was a beautiful gown and I really liked it. "C'mon lets find shoes for it!" she shouted and caught my hand and made my way to the shoe store.

After all the shopping, I was exhausted. I looked at Alice. She was exhausted too. She caught me looking at her and gave me a big smile. I smiled back automatically. "The dress is really great Bella. Need not worry silly!" she laughed. I laughed with her too. "Want to show this dress to my mom?" she asked. I looked out of the window trying to find the answer. Then I looked at her with a tight grin. "Nope. I want it to be a surprise" I said. She laughed. "Sure" she said. I laughed too. The car stopped and then I realized that my house came. I took my bags, thanked Alice and made my way to my house.

I threw the bags on the bed and fell on the sofa. I sighed tiredly. I looked around for water when I saw a small note over there. I slowly got up and picked up the note. The note was from Jacob. My eyes widened. Horror struck me. I read the note carefully.

_**You think I will leave you so soon huh Bella Swan. You are wrong. I am after you and you won't even know when you will die. Just like you parents.**_

I read the note again and again till all the words registered in my mind. No, this cannot happen. I must talk to Esme. I decided. But, not today. I was really exhausted. I made my way to my bedroom trying to forget the words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review.. :)) i am waiting for them :)) reviews make me happy. :))<em>**


	3. I am okay

_**hello guys.. thnks for the reviews. :) this chapter is small coz i was very busy this weekend. sorry but i hope you enjoy. do give reviews plz :) (not beat'd)**_

_** Chapter 3 : I am okay**_

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Yes Mrs. Christly. Yes, I will fix everything. You don't need to worry. Okay bye." I closed my phone and sighed. I made my way to the outside of the airport and searched for my family. I looked around everywhere but I can't find them. They forgot I was coming? I felt sad. I sighed and turned around. "SURPRISE!" I jumped back. My family was standing there. I laughed and hugged them. I missed them so much. Mom ran towards me "Edward, son I missed you so much" she said with tears in her eyes. I hugged her. "Ok now mom control. Let's go home" Alice said and everyone laughed. We made our way to the car and rode home.

The house looked just the same. I smiled. "Go take some rest dear. We will talk tomorrow" mom said. I nodded and went upstairs to change. I changed in my comfortable pajamas and fell on the bed. I rolled on the bed and laughed when something caught my eye. There was a photo of a girl on my bed. I picked up the photo and looked at the girl. She was pretty. I looked at her eyes. Brown. So warm. I got up and went downstairs to mom and dad's room. I knocked softly. "Come in" came my mom' voice. I came in and smiled. I held the photo up. "Whose she?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and then softened.

"Edward dear, please sit." She said. I sat on the bed. She looked at me and sighed. "Listen carefully." She said. I nodded. "This girl is the one I have been searching for so long. She is perfect in every way and I want her to be my third daughter in law." She said. I nodded and then it hit me. Third means my wife. I looked at her and got up from the bed. "No mom I am not ready" I said. I can't marry now. I manage this whole business and taking time out for a wife would be impossible. "Please dear understand" she said. "No. I am not gone marry anyone" I said sternly. I looked at her and my eyes softened. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Mom please" I said and wiped her tears. "For me Edward. If you love me please marry her." She said. I looked away. "I need to think" I said and got up.

I paced back and forth in my room. Marriage is definitely not on my cards. But then my mom needs me to marry and get settled. I sighed and sat on the bed. Mom will think only good about me. I think I should say yes. I sighed again and pulled up the covers to sleep. It didn't take much time when I finally fell asleep.

BPOV

I tried the blue dress again. I blushed and looked around my room. It was a mess. I laughed. Engagement is just after three days. I sighed and whirled around in the room. Then I fell on the sofa laughing. I got up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella it's me Alice"

"Oh hey how are you?"

"I am fine. I just called to inform you that Edward came home."

I gasped and my hand automatically flew to my neck

"Really?"

"Yes and today you are going to meet him."

I gasped again. I heard a soft giggle on the phone.

"B-but how? I-I mean I am not prepared" I stammered.

She laughed loudly.

"Don't worry silly. I will prepare you. I will be there in 10" with that she hung the phone.

I stood there completely shocked. I don't know what to say to him. I blushed furiously. I jumped all around the room and then fell on the sofa exhausted. Alice will help. I just don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. I smiled and did a little happy dance and ran upstairs to my room to decide what to wear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thnks for reading. plzz give reviews.. reviews make me happy :)))<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_sry for the delay guys...i was not well... i hope you like this.. (not beat'd) do review :)) njoy_**

* * *

><p>"How long?" i asked Alice.<p>

"Almost done" she said.

I sighed. Alice was making me get ready for my little meeting with Edward. It's almost an hour yet i m still here, waiting when Alice will finish her work. I wore a light pink color gown which stopped at my knees and was sleeves. Alice said i looked perfect in that dress and no other dress would be good. I just gave her a small smile and thanked her.

"Okay done" she said.

I took a deep breath and turned around to look myself at the mirror. I gasped. This girl really had some talent. To be honest i looked beautiful. I turned around and hugged Alice. She laughed. I smiled.

"Thank you Alice. I look wonderful." I said

She smiled and replied.

"You were wonderful before too. I just highlighted your beauty. "I blushed.

"Edward is sure gone love you" she said and giggled.

I blushed and turned around. I wore my high heels and took the small purse and smiled at Alice.

"Looks like we are ready. So let's go" she said and caught my hand. We flew down the stairs and ran towards the car. I laughed at Alice. She was more excited than me. Actually i was nervous. Last night i tried to prepare a speech but it didn't come out well so i gave up on the idea. I just need to relax. I will let him mostly talk because i don't want to stammer in front of him.

When the first time i looked at the photo, my breath was caught in my throat. I am wondering what will happen when i will look at him face to face. I will surely faint.

"We are here" Alice announced pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked out of the window. The mansion was clearly beautiful. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Alice asked

"Not even a bit" i said nervously.

She laughed and pulled my hand. We slowly made our way towards the door. She knocked softly. Esme opened the door. She looked at me and smiled.

"Come in dear" she said and took my hand.

I smiled at her and made my way inside the house. I heard soft music coming from a room. I looked at Esme as i wasn't sure what to do next. She smiled and pointed towards a room.

"Go there dear. He is waiting for you" Esme said.

I nervously made my way towards the door and opened it. What i saw there just took my breath away. Edward was playing a piano. The piano was huge and he looked like an angel. My angel.

EPOV

I looked at the door and saw Bella there. I stopped playing but she was just staring at me. I smiled and got up from the chair. I made my way towards her and looked at her. She was beautiful. Way too beautiful for me. Her hair was prefect brown and her eyes were so warm. I touched her hand and she came back into reality. She blushed and looked down. She looked so beautiful. Her cheek was prefect pink. My hand itched to touch her cheeks but i stopped them.

"Um i am Edward" i said.

As if she didn't knew it. She nodded and continued to look down.

"M-my name i-i-is B-Bella" she said.

I laughed to see her stammer. This made her look up and when her eyes met, i stopped laughing. She looked so beautiful. She blushed again.

"Come let's sit" i said.

She nodded and came with me. We sat on the sofa. I looked at her, waiting for her to speak first but then i guessed she was very nervous.

"So um what you do?" i asked her.

She turned pinker.

"Nothing" she said.

I smiled.

"Perfect." I said. "I would love to have a wife like that." I said not even realizing that i said it out loud.

She looked at me surprised and then turned even pinker. I cleared my throat.

"I mean i would love to have a wife who would look after the house but you don't need to do anything. We have enough workers." I said.

She nodded. My phone rang the very moment. I looked at her with guilty eyes. She smiled at me. I got up from the chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" i said in a rude voice.

"Sir it's urgent. You need to come to the office right now." My secretary told me.

"Later Mrs. Norris" i said.

"No Sir. It's urgent" she said.

I sighed. "Alright" with that i closed my phone.

I looked at Bella.

"I need to go. It's urgent" i said.

She nodded and got up from the chair. I made my way towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Now she showed three different shades of red. I laughed and made my way outside towards my car. I smiled thinking about her. I guess she is not that bad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>plzz dont frgrt to review. reviews make me smile<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_awwww thnk u guys for the reviews :)) it made me really happy.. and i really hope that u will like this chapter :))) (not beat'd)_**

* * *

><p>I ran quickly towards my cabin but before i needed to talk to Mrs. Norris. I went towards the reception and looked at her angrily. She giggled nervously and then started looking around for the files.<p>

"Um sir sorry to call you but Mrs. Chan needs to talk to you right now. He is been waiting since 3 hours." She said.

I cooled down a bit. It was not her fault. I nodded and took the files from her hand. I made my way towards my cabin and opened it. I smiled at Mrs. Chan and sat down at my seat.

"Yes then let's start our conversation" i said and smiled though my mind was fixed at that beautiful girl. I sighed. I needed to wind it up first before i get to see my girl. I mean Bella. I smiled slightly at the thought. Does she really like me too? I thought and let my thoughts wander away.

BPOV

I was in the hall with Alice, Esme and Rosalie. I was meeting Rosalie for the first time and was really nervous. When i first looked at her, her beauty stunned me. Every part of me was on fire as Edward has such a beautiful sister. Will he really accept me? The one with scars and bruises covering every inch of my body. But then Rosalie was really nice. She helped me get over my fear and even offered me to give a small tour of the house. I gladly accepted it.

While taking the tour, she told me about Edward and Emmett, her husband. She even showed me his picture. My first thought was he was huge but then he looked really cute and the way he looked at Rosalie clearly showed that he liked her. I looked at Rosalie when she talked about Emmett. Her eyes were so bright and filled with love; i wondered whether Edward will feel the same towards me after we marry? But that was not going to happen soon. This thought saddened me a bit but i didn't mind as long as i get to be with him.

"So would you like more biscuits Bella?" Esme asked.

I smiled and shook my head. She smiled at me cheerfully.

"Edward definitely liked you" Alice said.

This made me blush. Rosalie giggled and Esme smiled.

"How can you be so sure Alice?" Rosalie teased me.

I blushed deeper.

"His eyes were telling it" Alice said and laughed when i hid my face in my hands.

"Please guys" i said. It just made them laugh more loudly.

We then heard a soft click of the door. I turned around expecting it to be Edward but it was Carlisle. He looked at me and smiled.

"I see we have a guest" he said smiling.

I blushed slightly and got up to shake hands with him.

"Hello Bella. I am Carlisle." He said.

"Hi" i said shyly and smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable. It's soon going to be your home." He said and winked at me.

I blushed and Alice giggled.

"I think i will just go now." i said.

"No Bella wait. Edward might come" Alice said in her high teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes but can't help myself to blush.

"No it's getting late. I will get going. Bye" i said.

They all smiled and said me their goodbyes. I was walking on the road and that's when i realized that i forgot my coat at Esme's house. It was getting cold. I hugged myself and continued to walk. I looked around for a cab when i saw a silver color car which stopped by me. My throat suddenly became dry. Thoughts about Jacob started clouding my mind. I saw the window rolling down. I looked inside, scared who it was?

"Want a ride?" asked that voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thnks for readind it.. can you guess who it is? :)) do review..reviews make me smile :))<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_helloooooooo... this is the new chapter and i just want to say if you dont really like reading stories which are not beat'd thn plz dun read mine because you might find lot of mistakes. so sry if i have made anyone upset. :) this is ma new chapter ( not beat'd)_**

* * *

><p>"Want a ride?" asked that voice.<p>

And i suddenly felt so safe. I peeked inside and found him smiling widely at me. I forgot to breathe. Then i quickly reminded myself that he is waiting for my answer.

"S-sure" i said and opened the door and sat inside.

His car was warm. Very warm. And he was making me feel warm too. Edward smiled at me cheerfully and then he drove the car. I looked outside the window, shy to see him but i knew he was watching me.

"I am sorry for leaving you yesterday like that." He said.

I turned around to face him. He had his brilliant crooked smile on. I forgot to breathe again. I realized it much later when he chuckled. I blushed and took a deep breath.

"So um you can ask me anything you might want to know before our marriage" Edward said.

I looked at me with wide eyes. He was planning to marry me. Esme told her everything i guess. He wants to marry him. I did a little happy dance inside my head.

EPOV

She was looking at me with wide eyes. She didn't speak anything for a long time. I was getting worried. Did i say something wrong? I continue to stare at her. She realized i was staring at her and blushed. Oh she has a lovely blush. I automatically smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Um there is nothing to ask" she said.

I was happy that she didn't stammer. I was really beginning to think that i was scaring her. I nodded and paid attention on driving. The last thing i want is an accident. Alice wants to plan the wedding. Should i allow her? I mean she is amazing in these things but she can do it a bit over. I turned to look at Bella as she cleared her throat to speak. She blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed by my reaction.

"Um i was just wondering whether Esme told you everything about me" she said that out little loudly.

I wondered whether she was having problem talking to me. I didn't talk to Esme about Bella. I was too busy this weekend to ask her anything about Bella but i can't say the truth to her. She might feel bad so i just did what i thought was best for us.

"Yeah she told me everything. There is nothing you need to worry about." I said.

She was staring at me like i might disappear right now and then tears came in her eyes. I panicked.

"Did i say something wrong? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way" i was blabbering until she placed a finger on my lip.

I stopped talking. She was never like this before. She quickly shook her head and wiped her tears. Her hand left my lips and fell on her lap. I didn't know the reason why she was acting like this. I touched her cheek. She looked at me with a real smile. I wiped her tears away.

"What happened? Are you fine?" i asked her.

She simply nodded. I didn't say anything more. I didn't want to push her. She looked out of the window with a sad expression. I looked out too and saw that we were near to her house. I felt sad too. I turned around the corner and stopped in front of the house. I looked at her and tried my best to give her a real smile but i knew i failed. She giggled and blushed. I smiled. A real smile.

"O-okay then i will go" she said.

I nodded. She opened the door and got out of the car.

"Um Bella" i called her.

She turned around involuntarily.

I opened my door and made my way towards her. She gasped and took a step back. I smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Bye" i said.

I knew what she expected from me because she blushed deep red. I smirked again. She turned around clearly dazzled by my presence. I giggled and went back to my car. I sat in and with a huge smirk made went back to my sweet home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thnks for reading.. do reviews... thnks for reviewing my other chapters.. :) i was really happy. plz do reviews this... they make me happy :)<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_sry for the delay guys.. i am srsly not well and this chapter is reallllly smaal... sry i coudnt write it. i m totally unwell.. i hope you njoy :) thnks for u r feedbacks_**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Esme said that she wants a big event to take place- my engagement. I didn't want it to happen. I want to propose Bella just like any normal person would do. I asked Esme about this and she readily agreed. I hopped in the car excitedly and made my way towards Bella's house. I knew she would be really surprised to see me at this time but i can't wait till morning. Journey to Bella's house was quick as i was very much occupied with my thoughts.

I planned out everything and was really looking forward to this night. I just want everything to go perfect. I parked my car near her house and slammed the door shut. I took a deep breath and then slowly knocked at her door. I could hear her voice which was very faint. Then she hurried towards the door and opened it. When she opened the door, i couldn't see her but then she peeked from the door and her eyes became wide.

The moment i saw her, i forgot everything that i planned. She was so beautiful and i was really going to marry her made my head spin. She looked down nervously and then looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I stared at her. No words came from my mouth. I tried to recall everything but my mind went blank. She doesn't even know what she does to me. I looked at her and gave her a small smile then i slowly got courage and decided to say that i just came to meet her but something else came from my mouth.

"Will you marry her?" i asked her.

Her eyes widened. I giggled nervously and then sighed sadly.

"I didn't plan it like this" i confessed sadly.

"I am suppose to bend on my knees and propose you but i screwed it all"

I looked at her. Her pretty brown eyes were still wide. I sighed again.

"ss"

I looked up. I didn't hear it clearly whatever she said because she said it very slowly.

"Sorry i didn't understand what you said" i said.

"I-i mean yes." She told me.

I nodded. And then it hit me. She said yes. Oh my god she said YES!

I looked at her. She was blushing furiously. I laughed out loudly and took a step closer to her. Her brown eyes looked up and met my eyes. She took a step back, involuntarily. I smirked and step even more closer to her. She blushed more deeply and looked down.

"So Can i come in?" i said in a slow voice.

She trembled slightly and then made way for me to enter her house. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed again. I caught her hand and made our way inside the house. I didn't plan this either but i am loving it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>plz do review :)<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I gave him a glass of water. My hand was shaking so badly that the water which was full in the glass was now half. He just smiled at me and thanked me for the water. His smile was dazzling and i loved it. I was a bit scared as he was in my house right now. I looked at him several times and caught him too staring at me. When he proposed me, i was just blank, totally blank. But then i slowly recovered myself and said the word he wanted to hear. T.V was on and a slow music was coming from it. I enjoyed the atmosphere right now. It was very pleasant.

My eyes closed automatically and i sat back, enjoying the music. The music really helped me to de-stress. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of him. I gasped and got up too quick. I stumbled on my own feet and was about to hit the floor. I closed my eyes to welcome the floor but then it never hit me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward catching me. I blushed deep red. He smiled his crooked smile at me and i almost forgot to breath. He helped me to get back on my feet and made sure that i was fine. He was so caring. I still didn't believe that he really liked me. I offered him snacks but he politely refused.

We sat and started to watch T.V. i didn't see him but then he was there, right in front of me, pulling me up to make me stand on my feet. I looked at him a bit startled. He just smiled and placed his finger under my chin to make me look up. I froze. He face was now only inches away from mine. I closed my eyes and his lips met mine. He kissed me softly and sweetly. I never opened my eyes, too scared that he was a mirage and that he might disappear. But nothing happened and he was there. Right in my living room, kissing me. His hands held my waist strongly. My hands made its way to his hair and held him tight. He smiled against my lips and pulled apart. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

He smiled at me and kissed me once again. I blushed and looked down. He laughed quietly and kissed my forehead.

"You know that i love you" he said.

I nodded my head.

"And i know that you love me too." He said,

I blushed and hid my face in his neck.

He laughed loudly and hugged me tightly.

My phone vibrated. I pulled away from him. He pouted. I smiled and checked my cell phone. There was a message from Alice telling me to send Edward back home. I showed him the message. He sighed and shook his head.

"I guess you need to go" i said.

I was amazed that i didn't stammer in front of him. He sighed again.

"Yeah." He said

"When will i see you again?" i asked

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Soon" he said.

We made our way towards the door. i opened it for him. He turned around and looked at me deep in my eyes. I took a step towards him and kissed him. He was startled at first but then slowly wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him deeply and then pushed him towards the door. He laughed and then he was gone.

I felt really alone. I missed him already. I sighed. This was definitely love. I smiled hugely and ran upstairs to my room. I collapsed on the bed and giggled crazily. I smiled and touched my lips. He really kissed me. He kissed me there! I giggled again. I went down to grab something to eat when i noticed the light blinking on my cell phone. I picked it up. It said i have a new message. I opened it and smiled instantly. It was Edward's.

_**I miss you already. ;) take care my love. Edward**_

I smiled and replied him

_**I know. I feel the same way too. Take care. Bella.**_

With that i went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ok guys here in the nxt chapter but i really need reviews my dear ppl. :)) make me happy. i was not really well and i was hospitalized but now i am all well :))) do review (not beat'd)**_

* * *

><p>Today is my wedding day. I just can't believe it. It's been since almost one week when Edward and i shared our first kiss. I looked around me. Everyone where so busy. Rosalie was working on my hair while Esme was making me wear the dress. Alice was doing my makeup and i was just standing, looking at them doing their work. Alice looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back nervously. I was playing with my fingers to distract myself but i failed miserably.<p>

"Everything will be fine sweetie trust me" Esme said.

I smiled. She was like a perfect mom to me. I felt tears in my eyes. I really missed my mom. I wish they were here. I really want them to see my wedding but that was not possible. Alice wiped my tears and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her involuntarily.

"Sooo are we ready?" Emmett popped his head in and smiled widely.

I squeaked and hid behind Alice. Esme laughed and shooed Edward away.

I sighed and got back in front of the mirror. I looked at me lipstick. It was light pink gloss but it was looking very inviting. Rosalie giggled and winked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"So there we are ready." Alice said smiling. "I mean you Bella" she added quickly

I giggled causing everyone else to giggle.

"We shouldn't make Edward wait more long." Rosalie said with a wink. "We must take her down now" she added.

Everyone nodded and i gulped. "Leettttt's gooooo" Alice singed.

I laughed nervously. Alice pushed me towards the door and we made our way to aisle. I looked around everywhere to find everyone looking at me. I looked around for Carlisle. He was going to play the role of my dad. I really liked the idea and literally cried in front of them when they announced this.

Carlisle was standing right in front of the stairs in his beautiful tuxedo. I smiled at me and he smiled back enthusiastically. We made our way towards him slowly, probably so that i don't trip and fall. He caught my hand and smiled. I nodded and we made our way towards the aisle. I could now see Edward clearly. He looked too nervous but when he looked at me, they all seemed to disappear. I smiled too and relaxed a bit. When we reached the aisle, he caught my hand and we stood opposite to each other.

The priest began speaking. I had no idea what he was saying because my eyes were fixed at my Edward. He had the same expression. He smiled slowly and assured me that everything will be fine. I heard people chucking. I looked at them, confused. I heard the priest clear his throat. I looked at him, embarrassed that i missed something what he said.

"So do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your wedded husband?" the priest asked.

I nodded and then i realized that i need to speak.

"Yes" i said.

Everyone around me smiled and made happy sounds. I sighed and looked at Edward.

"Do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Edward smiled and caught my hand.

"Yes" he said.

I smiled automatically. I looked over at Alice and Esme who were crying loudly. Rosalie tried her best not to cry but miserably failed. I looked at Edward will tears forming in my eyes. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

I blushed and look down. Edward smirked and leaned in front to slightly kiss me. I closed my eyes to enjoy this movement but it was soon over because of Emmett's comments. Edward chuckled and pulled over. I pouted automatically that made Jasper laugh.

"We are now married" Edward said later when everyone where busy eating.

"Yeah" i said and smiled. "I can't believe that"

He grinned at me and squeezed my hand.

"I can't believe that either!"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. Now there was nothing perfect in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok here it is.. :)) do review :)) reviews make me happy. :))<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**thnks for the reviews :)) here is the nxt chp..njoy (not beat'd)**_

* * *

><p>I walked again in the familiar house. The Cullen's house. I looked around and smiled. This is my house too now. I tried to handle my wedding dress but it was difficult to handle. It was quite fluffy and beautiful. Edward chuckled beside me. I turned to look at him. He noticed my problem and simple smiled.<p>

"I think we should go to my-er i mean our room" Edward said.

I nodded. My face felt hot and Edward smirked. We went upstairs to his room.

"It's in the corner" Edward said. "You go and change. I will be right back" with that he left.

I rounded and corner and found his room. I opened the door and was amazed to look at his room. It was really good. Edward had some sense about colors. His room was white and blue with posters everywhere. I need to change the room a bit other than that it was really good. I slowly walked inside and found my bag on the bed. I took out some comfy clothes and went to washroom to change them.

I neatly folded my wedding dress and placed it in the cupboard. I heard the door closing behind me. I turned and saw Edward smiling at me and nervously moved his hand through his hair. I quietly giggled and looked down.

"So i hoped you like the room" Edward said and looked at me through his eyes lashes with a tight grin.

He looked so gorgeous. I still can't believe that he is my husband. I blushed and looked down again.

"Yes it's really nice" i said.

He sighed and smiled hugely. I smiled back in response.

"So then?" he asked.

I blushed more deeply.

"Um i don't know" i said.

He chuckled.

"I guess we should sleep. I am damn tired" he said laughing.

I laughed back and realized that my back was hurting a bit.

"Yeah i guess you are right" i said.

He went to the washroom to change his clothes. I tied back my hair in a pony and tired to move my bag from the bed. The bag was damn heavy. I pulled it hardly but it didn't move an inch. I heard a quiet laugh. I turned to glare at Edward. He then started laughing loudly.

"Let me help" he said and chuckled.

"No i can do it" i said angrily.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Let me do it" he said.

I blushed and moved away. He moved the bag effortlessly from the bed and put it on the side. He turned and then smiled at me proudly. I groaned and he chuckled. He jumped on the bed and slid under the covers. He then looked at me and smiled. He patted beside him. I blushed and slowly made my way to the bed. I climbed on the bed and slid behind the black covers. He pushed me towards him and kissed me forehead.

"We have lot of time to talk" he said.

I nodded and snuggled closed to him.

"I love you. You know that right" Edward asked.

"Yes. I love you too. You know that too right" i said and smile at him.

He chuckled and nodded. He then kissed me cheek and i slept peacefully in his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thnks for reading.. do review<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**njoy my lovely readers but dont forget to review :))**_

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I sat at my desk, looking at the papers. I need them to be delivered now. I looked around for my assistant but i didn't find her so i went to the reception and asked her to delivery them as fast as possible. It's just my literally first day of marriage. I had to leave Bella because i had an important work to do. She was still asleep when i left her and made my way to the office. I told mom to give her my message. I wanted to stay there, stay with her but right now it was not possible. I quickly ran back to my office and sat on the chair to operate the computer.

I didn't notice the time when the receptionist entered the room.

"Sir it's quite late now. I think you should leave" she said.

First i was angry that how can she say me what to do but then i realized that she was also a newlywed and she understood my situation. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and left the room. I packed all the things and took my suitcase with me. I sat inside the car and drove quickly towards my destination: my Bella. I turned around the corner and parked the car. I got out and smiled hugely to myself. Then i started jogging towards the door. I was about to ring the bell when i noticed that the door was open. I opened the door and closed it slowly behind me. I could hear mom and Bella talking. I went to the living room.

"He doesn't know about it yet? But Esme you told me that he had accepted me even after knowing my past" my Bella said. She was shouting a bit.

I was confused. I walked in and threw my bag at the couch.

"What past?" i asked.

Bella turned around and gasped. Mom's eyes became wide. I looked at both of them, back and forth.

"What past?" i asked again but a little scared this time.

I truly hoped that it was just something i don't have to at all worry about. I held my breath and waited for the answer.

BPOV

I was shocked to see Edward behind us but i knew we have to answer his question. I looked at Esme. She looked guilty. I looked back at Edward and gathered the courage to tell him the truth.

"I have a past Edward" i said. "About Jacob who was my finance" i closed my eyes after saying the last sentence.

I heard Edward leave his breath. I opened my eyes to look at his face. It was definitely pained. At that moment all i thought about was explaining to Edward why actually couldn't tell him before but when i looked at Esme, she looked equally pained and scared. I decided not to tell about Esme's mistake.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked through clenched teeth.

He tried his best to control his anger and i really appreciated that. I looked up in his eyes, scared that he might read my pain.

"The topic never came up" i said and looked down again.

I heard Esme gasp. She was obviously shocked that i didn't say her name. I saw Edward clenching his fist. The worst was about to come. My feelings over took me and silent tears started shedding from my eyes.

"I am sorry" i said slowly but i knew he could vividly hear me.

I heard his footsteps. He was coming near my. Unconsciously i held my breath. He sighed which made me look up in his eyes.

"Tell me everything. Now" he said and walked upstairs to our room.

It was my cue to follow him. I looked at Esme, tears now flowing without my permission. She gave me kiss on the forehead and mumbled a thank you. I nodded. She squeezed my shoulders.

"Everything will be fine honey" she said, her own voice breaking too.

I nodded again and made my way upstairs. This was it. This was the end of my happy perfect life. I don't know what Edward is thinking or how he is feeling but i know that after this night everything won't be fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>soo wht do you guys think? nyc? <strong>_

_**give lots of reviews.. i am waiting :))**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ok here is the nxt chap :)) do review**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I slowly opened the door but still it made the creek noise. I stepped inside and noticed that no lights were switched on. I searched for Edward. Tears already started forming in my eyes. I walked towards the bed and searched frantically for him. Tears now started streaming down my face when i saw him there. Standing near the window, facing outside. His back was towards me. Moon light was falling on him. He inhaled but didn't turn around.

"Bella" he said.

How did he notice i was here?

I wiped my tears and slowly went to stand behind him. I can't look him in the eyes right now. I inhaled too. This was now or never situation. It gave me some courage.

"Let me explain" i said. My words were rushing so i can convince him to stay with me.

"No" he said.

My heart stopped beating. Right at that moment, i wished i never came into his life and destroyed it like this. I looked down. Tears now started flowing freely. I can't convince him. It's all up to him now. Suddenly he grabbed me and hugged me. I was startled but then i hugged him back again, tightly.

"Don't cry Bella!" he said.

"But... then..." i couldn't form the words. I simply hugged him more tightly.

"It doesn't matter to me whether your engagement broke or not" he said. "That guy was stupid to leave you. He lost the most beautiful and sensible person in the world. He is stupid" he said.

I chuckled and looked him in the eyes.

"You really like me?" i asked.

He smiled.

"Of course i do Bella. It was a very silly question to ask" he said pinching his nose.

I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I think we should go down. Esme is pretty scared right now." i said.

He nodded his head.

"That will be good"

We made our way down stairs. Esme was frantically moving in the hall. When she saw us, she ran towards us.

"Ok it was me. I was supposed to say but i messed up everything. I am so sorry" she said.

Edward looked at me. I sighed.

"I will explain everything later" i said.

He nodded and hugged Esme to soothe her down. I smiled at them. Everything was now falling back in place and i really hope that it will be like this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>do review :))<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**ok ppl this is ma last chap.. thnks for all u r reviews, alerts and fav :)) me luv all of u loadss :))) **_

**_i might try to write more but i m havin exams and i m damn busy.._**

**_but plzz do review for this chap :)))_**

**_luv ya guys byee_**

* * *

><p>"Wait up Jake!" i shouted and ran after him.<p>

He was giggling and smiling. He didn't even think about waiting for a second. He was just running.

"Jake! Dear you will fall!" i shouted again. He just giggled again.

"Don't worry mommy!" Jake shouted back. "DADDY!" he shouted and ran to Edward.

Edward turned around and smiled hugely, looking at Jake. He caught Jake in his arms and swung him around. He laughed uncontrollably. I stopped running and just looked at them. They looked so good. I wiped the unexpected tears from my eyes. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back and jogged towards them.

"You scared me Jake. Don't ever do that again" i said.

He squeaked and jumped in Edwards arms. We laughed, making him squeak more.

"Let's go inside dear. It's getting too cold" Edward said.

"No no no" Jake whined. "I want to play moreee." He said and giggled.

"No Jake" i said. "Your dad is right. Let's go"

He pouted but then gave in. we took him inside and i left both of them alone in the hall and made my way towards the kitchen. I sensed someone behind and smiled.

"Edward" i said.

He giggled.

"How do you always get to know?" he asked and wrapped his arms around me.

I snuggled in his chest and smiled.

"I guess i love you" i smirked.

He laughed and snuggled his head in my hair.

"I love you my Bella" he said and pulled my face up to his.

"I love you too" i said and he kissed me slowly.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and continued to kiss me. I giggled when i noticed Jake making a face behind us. I broke the kiss and turned around to continue my work. Edward pouted.

"What" he asked.

"Jake" i said.

"Oh" with that he turned around and scooped Jake in his arms. He shouted in excitement.

I laughed and looked at them. My life was so damn perfect and i can't ask for more, ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do review :)<strong>_


End file.
